Rayny Day
|Image = |Caption = |Season = 1 |Episode # = 19 |Episode(overall) = 19 |Network = CBS-TV |Airdate = March 1, 1999 |Production = 119 |IMDB = tt0620136 |Writer(s) = David Bickel |Director = Rob Schiller |Guests = Ray Romano Doris Roberts |previous = "White Collar" |next = "Train Wreck" }} Rayny Day was the 19th episode of Season 1 of The King of Queens, also the 19th overall series episode. Written by David Bickel, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on March 1, 1999. Synopsis At the same moment he has Richie over to talk about his divorce trouble, Ray Barone calls Doug to play golf. This is a tough call for Doug. Storyline When Ray Barone (special guest star ray Romano) calls and asks Doug if he wants to play golf at his private club, Doug cancels on his friend Richie, who he was going to spend the day with in order to comfort him after his divorce. Meanwhile, when Ray's mother, Marie (special guesr star Doris Roberts), arrives at the Heffernan's early to pick up Ray, she gives Carrie a lesson in cleaning—which Carrie milks for all it's worth. Did You Know? Trivia *The only episode in the series to feature Rays mother, Marie (Doris Roberts). *In this epsiode, Ray tries to persuade Doug to play more golf before he leaves, since Doug feels guilty about breaking plans with Richie. In the Everybody Loves Raymond episode, "Golf" (S2, E5) the role is reversed, as Doug tries to get Ray to play more golf before he leaves, as he feels guilty about tricking Deb. Goofs ;Continuity #When Doug and Ray debate about whether to golf in the rain, Doug stands up from a swivel chair. It rotates, stopping with the back facing the table. It switches to the front facing the table between shots without being turned. #Doug is in the backyard, trying to convince Richie to come back at 4 so they can watch the Mets game. Richie zips up his jacket during this conversation but then it's unzipped moments later...still during the conversation. #Arthur takes a handful of broken rubber bands out of the garbage and starts to head to the basement. In one scene he has the rubber bands in his left hand. Right before he goes downstairs there are no rubber bands in his left hand. ;Revealing Mistakes *When Ray Barone picks a card from the deck we can see that he is holding a Queen of Hearts, yet when he "accidentally" drops the card he says to Arthur that it was a Queen of Diamonds. Connections ;References *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (TV Series) - Ray Barone is the the son of Marie Barone, the same characters and actors like in "Everybody loves Raymond" Scene excerpts from "Rayny Day" ;Quotes ---- *'Arthur:' What? Three people can't play golf together? It's not sex, for God's sake! ---- *'Doug:' Richie Hey, Ray, can you do me a favor? Can you hook me up with one of the models in the underwear ad? imitating Ray Barone *'Doug:' Eh, I don't know, we're not even in the same department. Ehh, I'm trying to swing! *'Carrie:' Yeah, that's good, honey. Now do William Shatner. ---- *'Carrie:' Who was that? *'Doug:' It's Ray Barone. He wants to know if his mother can drop him off here. *'Carrie:' For what, a play date? ---- *'Arthur:' You're not throwing out these rubber bands, are you? *'Carrie:' They're all broken, dad. *'Arthur:' So? You tie the ends together and they're as good as new, Mrs. Rockefeller. ---- Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci Guest starring/Recurring cast *Ray Romano as Ray Barone *Doris Roberts as Marie Barone, Ray's mom More external links * Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes